


In the Firelight

by Eissa



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissa/pseuds/Eissa
Summary: A sketch of Tabris' face (before I started putting other things in front of it) is here: https://cdnw.nickpic.host/oMiGNd.jpgInk version: https://cdnw.nickpic.host/oMiX72.jpg





	In the Firelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KestrelShrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestrelShrike/gifts).



> A sketch of Tabris' face (before I started putting other things in front of it) is here: https://cdnw.nickpic.host/oMiGNd.jpg  
> Ink version: https://cdnw.nickpic.host/oMiX72.jpg

The rain wasn't hard, but it had been coming down all day and it seemed to have an edge of sleet by the time they reached the inn.  The rooms were small, but homey and warm with woven rugs on the floor and thick blankets on the bed.  They draped their wet cloaks around the tiny fireplace and relaxed into the warmth.

 

[ ](https://cdnw.nickpic.host/oM8K5q.jpg)


End file.
